Una de cal y otra de arena
by Unknowndoll
Summary: Engspaweek2016/ Pues eso, ¿ezo qué mierda eh? Un puto castillo de arena.


Es cierto que, en este ancho mundo, hay gente _pá to_ , incluso _pá ná_.

Antonio se encontró repitiendo la famosa frase que el llamado Rafael El Gallo —sevillano de profesión, torero de vocación— le dijo a Ortega y Gasset cuando se enteró de que el filósofo, en lugar de enfrentar toros, enfrentaba el pensamiento de la gente. «¿Filo qué, _ezo qué eh_?»

Pues eso, ¿ _ezo_ qué mierda _eh_? Un puto castillo de arena. Tamaño jumbo, eso sí, pero la arena no se la quita nadie. Con un pobre hombre embutido en un traje de botones impermeable y lo que parecía unas gafas de buceo que le otorgaban el aspecto de una mosca gigante que ha perdido toda motivación para vivir. Le daría propina más tarde.

Qué clase de iluminado se levanta un día y le dice a la única persona de este mundo que le quiere, comprende y soporta; su reflejo: "Eh, tú, el buenazo del espejo, he tenido una idea visionaria. La revolución del siglo XXI, el Renacimiento de la hotelería, el Sangri-la de los turistas con mucho dinero y poco seso. Ojo al dato, un hotel de arena. Sí señor, pero arena, arena. Sin trampas ni cartón, arena y nada".

"Una puta mierda" contestaría el reflejo, hurgándose la nariz y sacándose un moco.

"Exacto. Pero escucha. Le digo a mis sobrinos, que tienen unas manos de Miguel Ángel que son una maravilla, que construyan el hotel de marras. Le pago con cuatro chicles de estos del chino, a cinco céntimos la unidad, y luego cobramos la noche a un precio exorbitado, que lo vendemos como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Hacerse uno con la naturaleza y toda esa parrafada de perroflauta que tanto le gusta oír a la sociedad para sentirse mejor de lo que son. Y nos hacemos de oro en una noche"

"Una puta mierda" repetiría el reflejo, inmutable. Un hueso duro de roer.

"Efectivamente. ¿Pero Egipto qué es? Arena, arena y más arena. Y la gente la visita" y con una palmada en su culo de escándalo terminaría el discurso matutino con una frase que pasaría a los anales de la historia: "Si cuela, cuela"

Y coló. Vaya si coló. Ingleses tenían que ser.

El caso es que Antonio intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Arthur con todo el tacto del mundo que su idea de pasar la noche en esa desgracia de edificio era, si bien original, un Fracaso con f mayúscula.

—¿Yo he hecho algo para qué me odies? —preguntó al fin.

—¿No es una maravilla?

—Pues no.

—Ven, vamos a verlo por dentro.

Lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el interior.

Cuando en el panfleto que Arthur recogió de la basura —a saber que neura le entró, con lo remilgado que es— decía que era 100% arena, tenía más razón que un santo. Paredes de arena, sofá de arena, cama de arena, incluso la tele era de arena. No, si al final resulta que Bob Esponja profecitó la llegada de las casas de arena de playa y Patricio es el Nostradamus de la actualidad.

—¿Y dónde está el techo? —preguntó mirando directamente al cielo encapotado de Inglaterra—. Porque arriba no.

—No tiene.

—¡Si ni siquiera la han terminado! ¡Mira Arthur, que te devuelvan el dinero, que esto es una estafa más grande que las escopetas de feria!

—¡Es para ver el cielo, burro!

—¿Y la arena para qué es? ¿Para ver la playa? Ah, no, espera, ¡Que este muero de _arena_ no me deja verla! —Antonio gesticuló como un poseso—. ¡Cuando te dije que reservaras la habitación en algún hotel a pie de playa no me refería precisamente a esto! — _esta mierda,_ chilló en su mente—. ¡No te tomes las cosas al pie de la letra, hombre! ¿Si te digo que quiero pasar un día en la nieve qué alquilas, un iglú? ¿No verdad?

Arthur iba a replicar pero Antonio lo chistó con una mirada que escupía sapos y culebras.

— _Po_ ya está.

Un disco, haciendo gala de una puntería digna de los Juegos Olímpicos —malditos Estados Unidos, se adjudica todas las medallas. Chupones— golpeó a Arthur en toda el ojo derecho.

—Claro, como _no_ tiene techo.

Un niño, ni corto, ni perezoso, atravesó la pared de arena. Así, tal cual. La puerta de adorno. El botones con complejo de mosca cuyo deber, obligación y objetivo en esta vida era proteger, prevenir y restaurar daños en la estructura del edificio simplemente bostezó. Por si fuera poco se metió el dedo en la oreja, rebuscó en busca de oro, y restregó la mano por el umbral de la puerta de arena para limpiarse los restos de cera que se le había quedado pegado al dedo, el muy cerdo. Pues se acaba de quedar sin propina, eah.

—Blody hell! Damned kid! —Arthur y su boquita de ángel le dieron la bienvenida al niño con los brazos abiertos—. This is an attack against the crown! Do you know who I am? I am the fucking United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, fuck!

Se le había hinchado la vena del cuello, esa que parecía un gusano rojo, arrugado y palpitante. Y luego él besaba ese cuello. Puag.

El niño le miró con desdén, le atizó una patada en la espinilla, le enseñó la lengua y puso pies en polvorosa con el disco en la mano. Escapó por el boquete que había dejado en la pared, suceso que no le pasó desapercibido a Arthur, que saltaba a la pata coja gruñendo y bufando como un jabalí.

—Use the door! The fucking door!

Antonio le dio una palmadita en la espalda para demostrarle que compartía su dolor, aunque internamente estuviera celebrado con un botellón el atentado contra la personificación de Don Repipi de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte. Consideraba que era el castigo que Dios le había impuesto por llevarle a ese truño de sitio justo el día de su aniversario. Si es que los ingleses tenían el gusto en el culo. Bueno, en todo menos en el amor; para eso lo tenían donde lo debían tener. Le había elegido a él, después de todo, que era un buen partido de primera categoría.

Apiadándose del pobre inglés le sostuvo la mano con la suya y la dirigió hacia su trasero y la dejó allí. Arthur le miró confundido por un momento, pero luego empezó a estrujar ambas nalgas entre su mano, primero una y luego otra, como si amasará un pan. Arthur dejó de despotricar y Antonio juraría que vislumbró una fugaz sonrisa en sus labios. Por su parte Antonio, haciendo de tripas corazón, decidió cumplirle el capricho a quien a ratos era su amante, su mejor amigo y/o la maldición y gran grano de su vida y pasar la maldita noche en ese maldito sitio.

El Señor le había bendecido con un culo que tenía poderes reconciliadores.

Amén.

* * *

Sin techo, con un agujero en la pared del tamaño de una persona bajita y a un metro y medio del mar la ventilación del hotel —montón de arena— no podía ser más estupenda. Demasiado estupenda, para gusto de Antonio.

Digamos que a finales de agosto y en la húmeda Inglaterra no apetecía mucho pasarse la noche a la intemperie en la costa. Hacía un frío de cojones, para que nos entendamos.

Antonio intentó hacérselo entender a Arthur con sutiles indirectas:

—En el frigorífico de mi casa hace más calor, Arthur.

—Arthur, cierra el techo, anda, que entra corriente. Ah, claro, que no hay. Perdona, a veces se me olvida.

—A ver, Arthur, las cartas sobre la mesa. Alguien tiene que poner arena ahí arriba porque ya ni siento los dedos de los pies, y el botones no va a ser, que se ve venir. Así que tú o yo. Te doy una pista: no lo voy a hacer yo. Tampoco siento los dedos de la mano.

—¡Si muere de hipotermia recaerá sobre tu conciencia, capullo!

—¡Arthur, coño, que me estoy congelando!

Pero nada, Arthur no pillaba el doble significado escondido en sus palabras cariñosas y amables, envueltas en amor. O se estaba haciendo el sueco, el muy cabrón.

Total, que ya entrada la noche cerrada, a eso de las ocho de la tarde, y con la oscuridad iluminada por las cuatro velas mal puestas del hotel —que no tenía corriente eléctrica, vaya sorpresa— Arthur le preparó una cenita romántica sobre la mesita de arena, construida con materia prima directamente exportada de la playa en la que estaban asentados, a cuatro pasos del hotel y con una colilla incluida.

Pero pongámonos en situación. Estaban en un hotel construido únicamente de arena, en la playa, Arthur vestido con el traje de chaqué gris claro que se puso para la boda del hijo de la Reina, _el_ carlitos, en ese día en el que media España se enteró de que para las ceremonias de día había que usar trajes de color gris y no negro, como se había hecho toda la vida y se seguiría haciendo, que las tradiciones son tradiciones y las etiquetas se las pasan por el forro, con una mosca gigante sirviéndoles vino, una oleada de gaviotas posadas en lo alto de los muros del hotel escudriñándolos con mirada hambrienta y actitud voraz, y Antonio tiritando de frío con las bermudas a rayas y su blusa de tirantes con la cara afable de Chanquete y el intrépido grupo de chiquillos de Verano Azul estampados en la tela. Surrealista.

—¿Más vino, señor?

Arthur cogió la copa en la mano con el meñique estirado, costumbre ya arraigada de tantas horas al día sosteniendo una tacita de té, y la zarandeó en movimientos circulares debajo de la nariz, aspirando su aroma.

—No, thank you. ¿Antonio?

Antonio preferiría una buena taza de chocolate caliente con churros.

—No, no, gracias. ¿No tendría por casualidad algo más…? —Pero el botones ya había desaparecido—. Desgraciado.

—¿Has dicho algo, love?

—Como si te importara mi opinión.

—¿Por qué no pruebas la comida, darling? Tiene pinta de estar deliciosa.

—Lo que yo te diga. —Arthur ya no le estaba mirando y había centrado toda su atención en el plato. Con un suspiró resignado se armó con el cuchillo y el tenedor y se envalentonó para probar un bocado de esa masa oscura que, a la escasa y tambaleante luz de las velas, no se distinguía si era un plato digno de cinco estrellas Michelin o una hamburguesa del Macdonal's.

Tras el primer bocado llegó a la conclusión de que había una noticia buena y una mala. La buena, que de por sí ya era plausible y merecedora de alabanzas, es que Arthur no había cocinado la cena. La mala, que en si misma y en otras condiciones no era tan mala, es que al final la comida resultó consistir en un suflé frío de carne picada y verduras. Antonio deseó que fuera un potaje de garbanzos. De segundo plato, pollo frío con salsa de naranja —cuando fue a llevarse un trozo de pollo a la boca una gaviota apareció de la nada y selo arrebató del tenedor ante sus aterrados y atónitos ojos—. ¿Adivináis qué fue el postre? ¡Din, din! ¡Bingo para aquellos que habéis pensado en un helado! De frambuesas y té verde, para ser exactos. A Antonio no le gustó, pero se lo comió por cortesía. Y por joder a las gaviotas, más que nada.

Después de la cena, que le dejó el cuerpo cortado y frió, Arthur le ofreció una taza de té —Antonio no tenía ni pajorela idea de dónde narices había sacado la tetera. La llevaba siempre consigo, teorizó—. Normalmente se la hubiese refutado amablemente: «no gracias, que el agua sucia no es lo mío, que el té es _aguachirri_ y un brebaje imbebible, que ni las ranas lo quieren, Arturo de mis amores, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento». Pero en pos de su supervivencia, lo aceptó. El té era una bebida —o al menos un líquido potable— caliente, ergo necesario para salvar su cuerpo de hipotermia.

Envolvió la taza con manos temblorosas.

—Cuidado, que está que arde. —Arthur lo dijo en un tono que entreveía unas intenciones bastante más impuras de las que cabría suponer, pero Antonio hizo como quien oye llover y se apresuró a vaciar el contendido en el gaznate. Pero recapacitó a tiempo y terció que era mejor tomárselo poco a poco, que lengua sólo hay una.

Le dio un pequeño sorbito, notando como el líquido le bajaba por la garganta hasta el estomago dejando una sensación de calorcito a su paso. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios. Arrugó la nariz. El sabor era horrible. Le echó cinco cucharadas de azúcar más y se terminó la taza sin respirar.

—¿No es el mejor día de tu vida? —inquirió Arthur de sopetón con voz dulce y aire melancólico.

Antonio abrió la boca para darle el chasco de su vida, que al pan pan y al vino vino, que más bien era el peor día de su vida, pero una oleada de recuerdos le asaltaron la mente para susurrarle a gritos que tampoco fuera tan melodramático: El _hijoputa_ de Holanda (mocoso desagradecido), abriendo las compuertas de las presas para que el agua se desbordara y se llevara por delante un buen puñado de barcos de su Armada Invencible, que de invencible tenía lo que Rajoy de útil y elocuente, y luego esa mal encarada tormenta que azotó los pobres navíos que quedaban hasta ponerlos a dormir en el fondo del mar. Napoleón, el retaco, dando mucho la lata y Francia riéndose de fondo de esa forma tan irritante: Hon hon hon. Estados Unidos, no hay que añadir nada más. Franco, Franquito —el cerillita para los amigos—, tan cuco y con voz de pito y sin un huevo. Holanda y sus patadas voladoras ganando el mundial. Portugal recochineándose con el trofeo de la Eurocopa delante de su cara.

—Bueno… —vaciló—, los he tenido peores.

Arthur se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta.

* * *

Para redondear el día, el culmine de una noche romántica, la cereza de la cena a la luz de las velas, para rematar la faena, vaya, una sesión de pasión descontrolada, que sería lo suyo.

—Las estrellas están preciosas esta noche —susurró Arthur, empujándolo suavemente para que se recostara en la cama y tendiéndose sobre su cuerpo.

Antonio se preguntó de qué estrellas hablaba. El cielo estaba nublado y La Estrella, porque era la única que brillaba en un huequito despejado que las nubes habían dejado, le quedaba en su ángulo muerto, justo detrás de la cabeza. Espectacular, vamos.

 _«Tururú_ »

—Si tú lo dices.

Arthur empezó a besuquearle el cuello lentamente.

Antonio sólo tenía ojos para la horda de gaviotas que seguían observando desde lo alto de los muros. Vigilando, amenazando, con complejo de _voyeur_. Intimidaban un rato largo.

—Arthur…creo que están planeando un plan maquiavélico —musitó en tono conspirador.

Arthur pronunció las silabas entre beso y beso.

—¿Quienes?

Antonio le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y se la giró en dirección a las gaviotas.

—Joder —soltó Arthur desde lo más hondo de su corazón.

—Ya. Me están poniendo nervioso —les hizo un ademán con la mano para que se marcharan, pero no le hicieron caso—. Me siento observado. Yo así no puedo.

Arthur había vuelto a besarle el cuello, cumpliendo la tarea con genuino esmero. Arriba, arriba, un mordisquito aquí y ahora la oreja.

Las gaviotas estaban susurrando entre ellas, intercambiando malas artes y planes catastróficos para conquistar el mundo. Antonio daba fe.

Era un aquelarre de gaviotas malvadas y hechiceras.

—Pásame algo para que se las pueda tirar. Me están empezando a dar mal rollo.

—Antonio —espetó Arthur tajantemente—. Calla y presta atención.

Que fácil era decirlo. ¿Qué enfermo mental podía concentrarse en el sexo con una bandada de ratas del aire escudriñándolo con sus gélidos y opacos ojos —no se los veía, obviamente, estaba oscuro. Pero estaba casi seguro que tendrían ojos y que los tendrían puestos en ellos—, recostado en una cama de dura y fría arena? Arthur Kirkland, al parecer.

Arthur le besó la mejilla y con la punta de la lengua le pidió permiso para entrar en la boca ajena, mientras que con la mano derecha le recorría la espalda y más abajo, mucho más abajo.

Antonio no sentía las extremidades del frío que tenía y, para colmo de males, le estaba entrando arena en el culo.

Al coño.

Le propinó una patada a Arthur para quitárselo de encima, de una manera no muy considerada, todo sea dicho, y se levantó de la cama de un salto y maldiciendo por lo bajo, entre dientes; a las gaviotas, al dichoso hotel de arena, a Arthur, al gilipollas que construyó esa mierda y la madre que lo parió, y a Francis, porque le apetecía.

—¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?! —Se notaba que Arthur estaba un poquito indignado. Se alisó el chaqué arrugado.

Antonio le contestó con un gesto bastante obsceno que implicaba el dedo corazón alzado todo lo largo que era. Se marchó con zancadas grandes y enfadadas por el boquete del muro.

—¡Pero usa la puta puerta!

* * *

Arthur había leído en una revista de esas que tratan los intrincados amoríos de los famosos que era buena idea sorprender a la pareja con algo inédito, nunca hecho y con el toque justo de extravagancia pura y dura. Y cuando minutos después leyó en el periódico local aquella noticia del estrambótico hotel de arena —que consecuencia de casualidades más oportuna le dan a uno el destino, oye—, le pareció una idea sublime celebrar allí su aniversario con Antonio.

Ahora, mirando con perspectiva —y con perspectiva se refería a Antonio despotricando de un lado para otro y gritando a los siete vientos lo imbécil y despegado que era, que si no tenía sangre por las venas, que qué se esperaba siendo como es, inglés de pura cepa— igual había adelantado los acontecimientos y no había sido una decisión tan acertada como creía.

—Antonio… —Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Tampoco sabía que le podía decir para que se calmase y le explicara como una persona civilizada los motivos por los que, exactamente, estaba tan furioso. Porque él no llegaba a comprender qué había hecho mal, si es que había hecho algo mal, con lo perfecto que era el plan. Igual el problema es que Antonio era demasiado especialito. Decidió ser la voz de la razón en esa ocasión—. Si no te apetece…pues, mmm, que nos acostemos ya podemos hacer otra cosa. ¿Te apetece darte un chapuzón?

Antonio paró en seco. Se relamió los labios y sonrió de forma encantadora. Se acercó, aún sonriendo.

—¿Qué si me apetece darme un chapuzón? —repitió felizmente, ladeando la cabeza. Arthur asintió no muy convencido—. ¿A ti qué te parece?

—¿Es una pregunta trampa? Porque… —Arthur vio aquel brillo tan conocido en los ojos de su amante que le hizo saber que, pasara lo que pasase a continuación, no sería agradable para su persona. No había terminado de pensarlo cuando Antonio lo agarró por la chaqueta del traje para empujarlo hacia el mar. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir se vio nadando —hundiéndose— en la salada agua del océano.

Chapoteó al igual que un pato que se ha quedado enganchado a un sedal y le está dando un ataque de pánico mientras se ahoga y asfixia lentamente.

—Help! H-help! —Le entró agua en la boca y tosió, notando como se le saltaba las lágrimas—. Antonio…Help!

—¡Estas en la orilla, estúpido!

Arthur se incorporó para verificar que, efectivamente, el agua sólo le llegaba por las rodillas.

—Ah —atinó a balbucear.

Antonio bufó.

Arthur salió del agua con algas pegadas a la cara. Carraspeó, se alisó el chaqué, se peinó el pelo rubio hacia atrás e intentó recuperar algo de la dignidad que le quedaba —poca— antes de empezar a hablar con voz serena y reconciliadora.

—No sé qué cable se te ha cruzado, Antonio. Pero te perdono. —Era su aniversario después de todo, mejor guardar el hacha de guerra. Que compresivo era, madre del amor hermoso. Si es que Antonio era un afortunado por tenerlo. Y encima de buen ver. Menos mal que la humildad era parte ineludible de su intachable personalidad, porque tenía motivos para pavonearse hasta el infinito y mas allá.

En ese momento Antonio tuvo claro que Arthur era más inglés que el té de las cinco.

—¿Qué _tú_ me perdonas? ¿ _a mi_? —se señaló con escepticismo. Tomó una amplia bocanada de aire y expulso el dióxido de carbono por la nariz, al igual que un toro—. Oh, Arthur…

Arthur, que era inglés pero no tonto, saboreó la amenaza en el ambiente.

—¡¿Me quieres explicar por qué estás tan jodidamente enfadado?! —ladró—. ¡Encima que tengo un detalle bonito contigo!

En ese preciso instante empezó a diluviar. Dios y sus apóstoles decidieron lavarles sus pecados a base de una lluvia a cantaros. Antonio se imagino a los ángeles vaciando las enormes tinajas de agua por encima de las nubes hacia la tierra.

La gota que colmó el vaso.

Antonio estalló de una forma no muy agradable.

—¡Me pasa este maldito sitio! ¡Estoy hasta los cojones del puto montón de arena ese! —lo señaló con un movimiento del brazo, tan amplio y tan brusco que casi pierde el equilibrio—, ¡Mira, está desmoronándose! ¡Chúpate esa hotel del demonio! ¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Estoy hasta los cojones de las gaviotas y de esta puta agua! ¡Tengo frío y no me gusta el té, a ver cuando te enteras y dejas de ofrecérmelo, que luego me sabe mal decirte que no porque me miras con decepción! ¡Sí, lo admito! ¡Odio el té! ¿Es eso un crimen? ¡Júzgame si te place! —Pateó un montón de arena mojada—. ¡Si querías pasar la noche en la playa pues nos traemos tres toallas y hacemos una tienda de campaña, así, como lo hacen los indios y punto, que es más barato! ¡¿Y dónde coño está el puto botones?! ¿Me has visto cara de cangrejo, eh, Arthur? ¡La arena para los topos! ¡Los topos!

Arthur se había quedado sin palabras. Los ojos abiertos como platos, atónito, con expresión de bobo.

La fuerza de la explosión se disipó y Antonio se desinfló cual globo.

—Perdona, Arthur —dijo al fin torpemente—, sé que sólo intentabas darme una sorpresa pero…¡uff! ¿Podemos irnos a casa, por favor? —por su expresión parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar—. Sólo quiero irme a casa…, podemos ver una peli acurrucados en el sofá con la mantita, la que tú quieras, ¡y prometo no quedarme dormido! Bueno, prometo que al menos intentaré no quedarme dormido. Y luego podemos hacer lo que tú quieras, pero por favor, vámonos. _Por favor_.

Antonio estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies, tiritando y abrazándose a si mismo para intentar entrar en calor. El pelo mojado se le pegaba a la cara y parecía pequeño, perdido y con una expresión bastante patética que le ablandó el corazón.

No pudo más que suspirar resignado y tenderle la mano para dirigirse juntos al coche. Le puso la chaqueta por encima, por instinto, aunque el también estaba calado hasta los huesos.

Antonio reprimió un escalofrío cuando la prenda, helada y chorreando agua salada y dulce a la par, cayó sobre sus hombros. Era bastante desagradable y se tuvo que morder la lengua para no quejarse. Tampoco es plan de ser un desagradecido, que el pobre lo había hecho con buena intención.

Arthur condujo en silencio el tramo de vuelta a su acogedor y confortable pisito, sosteniendo la mano de Antonio, quien se había quedado dormido nada más arrancar, hasta que llegaron a la casa.

Arthur sólo se lamentaba de una cosa: Que la Gloriosa Isabel II no llegara nunca a inaugurar esa maravilla de arquitectura inglesa, caída en batalla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Arthur le ofreció una taza de té para desayunar. Antonio la aceptó con una sonrisa no muy forzada, como pago por el numerito de anoche.

En las noticias escucharon que el botones había sido atacado por una bandada de gaviotas y que se encontraba recuperándose en el hospital, en compañía de dichas gaviotas, que al final se hicieron amigos cuando el botones salvo al líder de la banda de un discazo que se le escapó a un niño que practicaba a altas horas de la madrugada con el disco porque era su sueño participar en las olimpiadas.

Qué cosas.

Y como se dice, vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Literalmente, porque fue lo que tocó a la hora de la comida. Invitaron al botones, al niño y a las gaviotas. Lo que mal empieza a veces, y sólo a veces, bien acaba.

* * *

 **Lo siento. Soy consciente de que se merecen algo más digno.**


End file.
